


Hit and Miss

by HardiganCaptain



Category: The Take (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardiganCaptain/pseuds/HardiganCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I just refound this fic. Freddie prowling about because I just really dig that kind of thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit and Miss

He just needed a quick fix, something to chase the jitters that were gathering at the base of his spine away. Running his hands along his shirt he stared out over the crowd with a judicious eye. So much minge to choose from, so many willing slags he could have is pick of the litter.

There was the pretty little brunette in the corner who’d been eyeing him like a piece of meat for the last half hour, bit heavy on the make up but her mouth looked like it’d be a sweet bit to slide into. That firey little red head who was writhing about on the dance floor, leaving the men around her desperate to get their hands on her. It was an endless buffet, but he wanted a bit of a chase to whet the appetite before bringing the bitch to heel.

It was the long legged beauty at the bar that finally garnered his attention, the disdainful way she eyed anyone who got too close making him grin even as he slowly worked the spearmint gum in his mouth. That was a high and mighty begging to be brought low. Lifting his hand to his mouth, he slowly took a drag off his cigar as he moved through the crowd. He liked the way they stepped back from him, parting like the proverbial sea, shifting their gazes elsewhere. Power was the best cologne a man could wear.

The arctic chill coming from her made him grin, even as he leaned against the bar and chatted the silly thing next to her. He knew she noticed, caught the way her lip curled in distaste when she looked at the necklaces that weighed down his neck, the rings that glinted on his fingers. Leaning closer to the girl he was talking to, he brushed the hair from her shoulder to whisper in the ear, registering the way goosebumps rose on the skin, the short hairs on her neck rising. Hot, willing, it was too easy.

Fingers tangled in his shirt as his suggestions got filthier, turning his head to skim his lips over the shell of her ear. His hand settling on her shoulder to push the thin strap of her dress lower, pulling back to stare down at the ample cleavage practically spilling from the top as he took another drag of his cigar.

"Real woman, ain’t you? All curves, and pretty noises, made to make a man hard at twenty paces?" his voice was husky as he let the smoke trickle over his lips, grinning and winking at her as heat filled her eyes. "How women are supposed to look, ain’t it?"

The woman behind sipped her drink, eyes locked on the undulating crowd as her hand self consciously slid over her less curved form. She wasn’t slim by any means but in comparison her figure was almost boyish. He felt his gut clench when her eyes slid over to glance at them, before shifting away quickly.

"More than a handful on you, eh?" he was glad he’d worn his sunglasses, the dim lighting interrupted but flashes of the stage lighting making it easy to hide the way his gaze slid over his target. "How about a drink, babe?"

He almost forgot the woman he was pouring the charm out to, the eager little tidbit that was practically writhing on her stool as he leaned closer to flag down the bartender. Her lips brushed over his throat, hands tugging him close as her breath breezed over his skin. Too fucking easy.

"Here," digging around in his pocket he pulled out a small canister and popped the lid. "Take one of these, it’ll make it more intense."

"What is it?" she sounded doubtful, fingers hesitating to take the small pill he tapped out onto his hand. 

"Somethin’ the Americans are goin’ a bit wild over. You won’t regret it." he tried to hide his boredom, keeping his tone low and playful as he grinned. "Bit of ecstasy for a pretty girl, yeah?"

It didn’t take long, had the silly chit on the dance floor grinding against him like a bitch in heat in under ten minutes. He enjoyed that, who wouldn’t, but it was the way the long legged brunette at the bar was eyeing him that had his hand wandering over the armful dancing against him. The girl didn’t even notice when he stepped away to head back to the bar, several other men taking advantage of the way her dress had all but fallen off her chest.

"Oi!" he raised a hand signalling for another drink.

He’d set himself on the other side of the woman on purpose, leaning around her as though she didn’t exist to pick up the cigar he’d left smoldering in the ashtray. Picking up his drink he tossed it back quickly, smiling. He knew the bartender thought the smile was for him, a silent thank you, but it was for the way the brunette had shivered when he’d been so close to her. She’d moved closer to him, inhaling sharply even as her mouth had fallen open.

Purposefully letting the canister fall from his hand to the bar top, he let out a soft sound of annoyance. Sweeping most of them back in, he popped two into his mouth, letting them melt on his tongue leaving one sitting on the bar top. He sipped at the next drink, rolling it on his tongue and enjoying the sharp bite of the alcohol as the woman surreptitiously slid the pill into her hand. He eyed the crowd for a moment, catching her popping the pill into her mouth as she lifted her drink.

"I think I’ll head home," he muttered just loud enough for her to hear as he finished his drink. He could feel the ecstacy and coke mixing, leaving his heart racing, his blood pumping.

"You want a bit of company?"

Fuck all if that throaty question didn’t go straight to his cock, raising his eyebrows to turn his head to stare at her. He knew the fact she couldn’t see his eyes made her uncertain, the way he pulled on the cigar as he waited for her to repeat the question making her smile falter.

"Not interested then?" her tone was a bit hostile, her pride in herself making itself known. He could practically hear the raging that must be going on inside her head.

He knew when she decided to try and tease him, to reel him in like the other saps who’d been drooling all over her throughout the evening. Her tongue slipped to wet her lower lip, reaching out to pluck the cigar from his hand to grind it in the ashtray.

"Or you don’t think I’m serious." she purred, trailing her fingers over the buttons of his shirt.

"Careful, this is expensive. Keep the tacky varnish off it." he smiled, pushing her hand away, enjoying the sound of her sharply drawn breath.

The sound of her fuming was loud over the music that pounded out of the speakers, though the smile on her lips was sweet as she slid her fingers over his arm.

"You telling me you don’t want a bit of company?" he could hear the surprise she tried to hide in her voice.

"Not sayin’ that at all, babe." he drawled, thumbing his nostrils as he sniffed, smiling at her.

He could see the confusion in her eyes though she tried to hide it, her lips curling slowly.

"Then good luck on finding it."

Her back was up, not used to being brushed off. Watching her stalk off towards the bathroom’s he grinned, giving her a head start before following. She gasped in surprise when he pinned her against the wall, his hands smoothing over her hips as he nipped her shoulder.

"Get off me." there was ice in her tone, her hands flat against the wall as she tried to shove him off. 

"You sure?" skimming his fingers over the skin of her thighs at the hem of her dress he felt her shiver. 

"Absolutely."

"Alright, alright." he stepped back to give her a bit of room, his nails scratching lightly over her skin before holding them up in a pacifying gesture.

Watching her hands smooth over her skirt as she turned, he felt himself grow harder, a fierce ache he was dying to use. Her pupils were blown, her breathing shallow, and he couldn’t help feeling a bit triumphant when he skimmed the tip of his tongue over his lower lip while she watched. He wasn’t ready for the sudden grip along his length through his slacks, the steady stroke followed by a firm pinch around the head of his cock. The smile didn’t falter though, even as his hips jerked forward.

"I know your type, one of those rough and readies trying to make it big." she stepped closer, palming him through his slacks making his throat tight as he tried not to show how much it was effecting him. "And you think you can get with a girl like me?"

"Nah, birds like you are all feathers. Ain’t really worth my time, now are you?"

"You smart mouthed bastard." she breathed, her fingers sliding down to cup him before squeezing tightly. "Birds like me are what little boys like you dream about getting."

The sharp pain made his eyes water, his lips curling back in a smile that was more a baring of teeth. He knew she was too busy spinning on a high to pay attention and it made the sharp cry she let out as he slammed her against the wall all the sweeter.

"Little boys like me are your bread and water, babe." his hands gripped her hips, lifting her to slide between her legs and grind against her. "Them looks of yours aren’t going to last forever. I know it, you know it, everybody fackin’ knows it. And you just love to lord it over us ‘boys’ while you still got it."

Her eyes slid down to his mouth, a low gasp escaping her at a particularly hard thrust that sent heat down his spine to pool at his lower back. Leaning closer he grinned, smacking his gum slowly as his lips brushed against hers.

"You like this, dirty bastard that I am, leaves you so fackin’ wet you’re soakin’ my slacks." his hands shoved her skirt upwards, noticing the way her legs wrapped around his waist. "All that smooth, pampered skin just begging to get slick and you can’t get that with those pretty boys at your country clubs, now can you?"

She shook her head as it fell back, her gaze was still cool but there was a flush to her cheeks, a hitch to her breathing with every thrust of his hips. Her nails in his shoulder burned, even through the thick fabric of his suit jacket, his mouth going dry as her whole body rolled to press more firmly against him. It took him a moment as his fingers skimmed over her hips to realize what he’d been missing, she wasn’t wearing anything.

Fingers slid to thread behind his head, pulling him in for a kiss that left him growling softly, the steady roll of her hips matching each thrust of his. He wanted nothing more than to get his slacks undone, his hands cupping her thighs as he tried to shift her to get at the fastening.

"You want me so bad right now it hurts." she whispered catching his lower lip in her teeth and tugging.

He didn’t answer, too busy trying to unfasten the hook to get to his zipper.

"Good."

Staggering back with an indignant noise, he glared at her as she slid her legs off his hips and shoved him back. His lips curled in a sneer as she lowered her dress, smiling sweetly at him as he tried to catch his balance. What the hell was she up to?

"You’re not half the womanizer you think you are, Freddie." running her thumb along the edge of her lower lip to clean away the smeared lip stick. Sucking the pad clean she turned and disappeared into the crowd.


End file.
